Sword of the Gods
by Artemisia Selene
Summary: Meet Luna Image, sword of the gods, mentor to the great Chiron, and now living at Camp Half-blood. Wait, what! This girl is going to learn about life outside of fighting other peoples battles, and maybe find a love for herself.


**_Chapter 1: Annabeth: Meeting a Girl who Kills Kitty Cats_**

I ran through the forest, dagger in hand as I searched for a sign of a red plumed helmet. I slowed as I heard voices, ducking down lower than I usually would as to not display my own colours. Peeking through the branches, I glimpsed a red flag and a circle of red helmets. I grinned before moving back silently and running towards the command area.

"Heads up guys! I've found the flag!" Everyone turned around and faced me. I surveyed the group of people around me. We had the Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus and Athena cabins in the group, which wasn't too bad. We also had the Apollo and Hecate cabins, but they were all off scouting and watching out for the red team.

Jason walks up to me and asks, "So, what's the plan?" I smirk before sharing the plan. Soon, everybody in the group had identical, evil grins. We all split up, and I ran towards the red flag with Piper and Leo in tow. Once we reached the edge of the tree line, Leo let loose some weird ant like things. They were really small, but they got into armour and loosed it all up, making the wearer that much more vulnerable to attacks. I really needed to ask Leo if I could have some of those… But at least they weren't spiders. I shuddered a little as I thought of those little eight legged arachnids climbing all over my armour, loosening it up so that they could get inside… I shook the thought out of my head and concentrated on the people inside the clearing.

Once they were all preoccupied with their armour, I sneaked around with my invisibility cap and grabbed the flag. I was almost back to Leo when they noticed that the flag was gone, and soon we were running through the forest with about 20 kids on our tail.

"Hey Leo!" I panted, "Any ideas?" Leo was almost panting as much as me, but then, he probably has had more experience running from bloodthirsty kids.

He grinned at me, "Yup."

He fumbled with his belt as we ran, and I was about to whack him over the head to get him to hurry up, when he looked at me with a totally straight face. "Duck." I immediately dropped to the ground and covered my head. I may have only known Leo for a couple of weeks, but even I knew that when he said duck, you duck. Questions come next, if at all. With my face pressed to the ground, I couldn't see what he did, but I could defiantly feel the heat of the explosion against my amour covered back.

I looked up hesitantly to see Leo's hand waving in my face, covered in soot. "Uh, Annabeth, if you want to get away from the guys covered in a Molotov cocktail, then you had better run!" I got up off the ground and ran, Leo behind me. Running my fingers through my hair, I managed to get all the sticks and some of the dust out. Leo and I ran into the clearing and placed down the flag, smirking as a dozen campers stumbled into the clearing, covered in soot from head to toe. A few of them groaned when they saw the flag, while others just slumped to the ground to wipe off some of the soot before it stained the armour.

Chiron trotted up to us. "The blue team wins the game!" The blue team cheered and I smiled, but I couldn't feel too happy. The blue reminded me of the sea, and the sea reminded me of… I shook that thought away and smiled, laughing and celebrating with the others. Soon the cheering died down and we all went back to our cabins, Leo, Piper, Jason, Chiron and I walking a little bit slower than the rest.

We weren't talking, just walking in silence, but Leo had to make a noise. "So, am I in trouble?"

Chiron looked at Leo. "Why would you be in trouble?"

Leo scratched his head sheepishly and looked away. "I, well, used a Molotov cocktail on a few campers, and, uh, may have slightly burnt them?" Everyone was gaping at Leo, including me, even though I shouldn't have been surprised. He did say that he had roasted a few campers, but my head had still been ringing. He looked around at everyone frantically, and was blabbering on about all these different excuses, when everyone started laughing! It may have been the stress we are all under, or just the thought of Leo roasting a bunch of campers, but soon we were all laughing our heads off. I felt so good after we stopped, I had really needed that. I haven't laughed so hard or smiled so much since Percy was… I stopped myself from thinking about that, and instead looked at Leo's smiling face in exasperation. He was like a little brother to me, an annoying but loyal little brother.

"Did you really throw a Molotov cocktail at them?" Piper giggled, and I couldn't help but start laughing again. The idea of a few guys in armour ducking and running from a crazy Leo armed with those things was just hilarious! We were all still laughing when we were attacked. Three chimeras leapt out of the trees around us, one of them letting off a stream of fire. Piper jumped back, bumping into Jason, in order to not get burnt. I reached to my waist to grab my dagger, but that wouldn't be much help against three bloodthirsty kitty cats. Jason grabbed out his sword, and Chiron got out his bow, but Leo didn't get anything.

"Oy, Leo, you gonna help us, or just stand there?!" I yelled, jumping away from another banner of fire. "The belt needs time to recharge, and I have fire, remember?" He shot out a fireball, hitting the hind leg of one of the chimeras. The beast shook it off and dived at Leo, knocking him to the ground. I tried to get over to help, but I was occupied by the second chimera. Piper was trying to help, but neither of us were getting anywhere with our daggers.

"Hey, Chiron, isn't there a ward or something to stop monsters coming in?" Leo called over. He had gotten out from under the chimera, but he was still in trouble. Suddenly, a girl appeared from the trees. I couldn't see much of her, because of the long dark grey cloak she was wearing, but I could see her long black hair waving as she battled with the chimera. My chimera got in a lucky shot, just catching me on the shoulder, and I turned my attention to my own fight. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a sword flash, and with a burst of dust Leo's chimera was gone. A few seconds later, mine was gone too, a sword bursting from the centre of the lions face. As it disintegrated, I could see the girl on its back, green eyes flashing at me from under the hood before turning away. The last chimera was dealt with in the same way, except the sword went through the goats head, not the lions. I stumbled backwards on a leg that I hadn't even noticed I had injured, and a bandage covered hand reached out from the confines of the cloak to grab my wrist and steady me.

"Careful there, wouldn't want to injure yourself further." A light, lilting voice emerged from the shadows of the cowl, and Chiron jumped as if he had been burnt.

"Lune?" He walked over to us, followed by the others. The girl pulled down the cloak, revealing the smiling face of a girl the same age as me, with hair as dark as the starless night.

She turned around to face Chiron. "Hey Chiron! Been, what, eight decades since I saw you?" Chiron smiled, and I don't think I have ever seen him that happy.

"Oh, Lune, you're back!" He swept her up into a hug. I was gobsmacked. I mean, Chiron wasn't a hugger, and from what I've heard, I was the only one he ever hugged, except for… oh. I mentally face palmed. This must be the girl who Chiron told me about, the one who taught him all those years ago. But, I thought she would have been dead by now. I mean, that was in the time when Zeus first came into power. I tuned back into the conversation. Chiron had put Lune down now. "Why are you here? I thought all the gods were in Olympus?"

"Wait, what is going on?" Everybody looked at Leo, who had his hands up in defence. "Hey, I just want to know what's going on!"

Piper turned to Chiron. "That's something I want to know as well."

Chiron sighed. "All will be explained in time. But for now, let's go back to the house." I looked at him grumpily before following the others. This girl was strange, and I was going to find out exactly what was up with her.

**Hey Everyone! Happy New Year!**

**This is my first time writing a Percy Jackson Fanfic, so im sorry if i get things wrong.**

**Also, updates will not always be regular, so be warned**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Be Badass**

**Artemisia Selene**


End file.
